Quem Não Acredita em Papai Noel?
by July Evans
Summary: O Natal é aquilo que nós fazemos dele, o sentimento que há em nossos corações e, principalmente, a força com que nós acreditamos nas coisas boas. FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS! CAPÍTULO 2 POSTADO!
1. Discussões Natalinas

**Disclaimer:** Mesmo no natal precisam jogar isso na minha cara?! Sim, eles não são meus, o Papai Noel não atendeu aos meus pedidos… São da J.K. Rowling, mas isso todo mundo já sabe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quem Não Acredita em Papai Noel?**

_Por July Evans_

**Capítulo 1 – Discussões Natalinas**

Neve; o primeiro sinal da aproximação de um intenso Inverno nos campos de Hogwarts. Sinal também do fim de mais um exaustante período de aulas que eram a rotina daquele castelo. Mas, principalmente, sinal do início da época mais marcante e festiva da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A época de Natal. Passeios, brincadeiras, presentes, abraços, tudo fazia parte dessa magia maior que encantava à todos no final do último mês do ano. Um grande misto de alegria e emoção que conseguia unificar quase todas aquelas pessoas, residentes do castelo, a uma só festa.

Para muitos alunos, seria o primeiro Natal passado em Hogwarts. Para outros, apenas mais. Mas para os setimanistas, era o último, fato que os deixavam muito emocionados, saudosos e também esperançosos, na expectativa para o próximo ano, este já fora da escola. Então, neste último ano, o Natal teria que ser inesquecível, e todos tentariam fazer para que assim fosse.

No primeiro dia das férias de Natal, um burburinho fora do comum havia se instalado, pelo salão principal à hora do café da manhã. O motivo para tamanha algazarra, era a decoração de Natal que já se fazia presente nas paredes, colunas, pendentes do teto; que deixavam todos os alunos cheios de excitação, principalmente os mais novos.

Um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano da casa de Grifinória estavam falando sobre as tão ansiadas festividades.

- Vocês sabiam que nos é deixado os presentes de Natal nas nossas próprias camas durante a noite de véspera de Natal! – segredou um aluno de cabelos negros e olhos azuis ao restante dos amigos.

- Mas como é que isso acontece? – Perguntou um outro aluno, também moreno e com os olhos verdes, ao colega de turma.

- Eu não sei – ele respondeu.

- Foi o meu irmão mais velho que me disse, que isso acontecia quando ele estudava aqui.

-É, só que é preciso uma explicação de como é que esses presentes vão parar lá – disse uma garota de cabelos ruivos, preso em um rabo-de –cavalo. – é preciso saber quem mandou para quem e como é que eles chegam aqui.

- Então, eles chegam através do Papai Noel – manifestou um garoto loiro, muito pequeno, que estava mais afastado dos outros alunos, mas que também participava da conversa.

- Quem? – foi o que muitos dos outros meninos pronunciaram.

- O Papai Noel – repetiu o garoto – Um velhinho muito gordinho e simpático que vive no Pólo Norte e que entrega presentes no dia de Natal.

- Velhinho?

- Presentes?

- Gordinho?

- Vive no Pólo Norte com esse frio?!

Muitos daqueles primeiranistas tomaram atenção ao que aquele garoto iria dizer.

- Vocês não sabem da história do Papai Noel? – perguntou o garoto aos amigos.

- Não. – responderam muitos deles, e uma garota de ascendência oriental acrescentou – Você é filho de trouxas?

O garoto assentiu.

- E você pode nos contar a história desse Papai Noel?

- Sim, eu conto - e ele fez um ar muito sério, como se estivesse prestes a revelar um dos segredos mais importantes do mundo. – Como eu já disse, o Papai Noel é um velhinho muito legal e bondoso que vive no Pólo Norte e que distribui presentes, pelas crianças de todo o mundo na época do Natal.

- Distribui? Mas como é que ele viaja pelo mundo todo? – perguntou o rapaz moreno de olhos azuis.

- O Papai Noel viaja em seu trenó voador, que é guiado por suas renas – esclareceu o garoto – Existe até uma de suas renas que possui um focinho vermelho.

- E onde é que o Papai Noel leva os presentes? – inquiriu a garotinha de cabelos ruivos.

- Em um saco vermelho.

Alguns daqueles alunos ficaram admirados com aquela nova história, mas alguns outros ainda se demonstravam um pouco cépticos ou desconfiados.

- Então, se é assim, como é que esse Papai Noel sabe o quê, para quem e onde é que ele deve entregar o presente? – quis saber aquele menino, de olhos verdes.

- Através das cartas com pedidos que as crianças lhe enviam – respondeu o garoto simplesmente.

- E como as cartas chegam até ao Papai Noel?

- Basta apenas que entreguemos a carta aos nossos pais, dizendo que é para o Papai Noel, ou então, mandamos para ele próprio – esclareceu com muita convicção o garoto.

- E se ele não ler? – perguntou a garota de ascendência oriental.

- O Papai Noel sempre lê as cartas que as crianças mandam para ele.

Não muito longe dali, um grupo de quatro jovens, que tomavam o seu café-da-manhã, acabaram por ouvir a conversa daqueles garotinhos.

- Esses pirralhos, inventam cada uma – observou Sirius com descaso, enquanto barrava geleia em uma torrada. – Papai Noel … com franqueza!

- Não seja mau, Padfoot – pediu Remus, mas havia uma sombra de divertimento em seu rosto.

- O Padfoot deve ter algum trauma de infância, talvez por nunca ter recebido a visita do Papai Noel em casa – brincou James com um meio sorriso.

Sirius fechou a cara e Remus riu. Porém, Peter apenas franziu o sobrolho e disse:

- Mas então, existe ou não existe esse tal de Papai Noel?

- É claro que não existe, Wormtail – pronunciou Sirius, com um pouco de maudade. – Tudo isso não passa de presentes que os pais das crianças compram para dar-lhes dizendo que foi esse velho gorducho e chato.

- Realmente, eu não sei como você não foi parar na Sonserina, Black – uma voz feminina soou atrás de Sirius – Quando você quer, consegue ser tão idiota e insensível como eles.

Sirius inclinou o rosto um pouco para o lado e deu de caras com uma garota morena, com os braços cruzados diante do peito e a encará-lo com os olhos ligeiramente estreitados.

- Só porque nós estamos em espírito natalino, McKinnon, eu vou me reter a dizer-te que a sua opinião para mim não interessa – disse Sirius, com um sorriso irónico. – Ups, não era pra ter dito isso…

Marlene olhou feio para Sirius e depois sentou-se ao lado Remus para tomar seu café da manhã, sendo acompanhada por suas três melhores amigas, Lily, Alice e Emmeline.

- Vocês estavam falando sobre o Natal? – perguntou Alice, que havia se sentado ao lado de James.

- Estávamos – respondeu o apanhador de Grifinória. – Mais precisamente sobre o Papai Noel.

- Sobre o Papai Noel? – inquiriu Lily, um pouco surpreendida. - Não me diga que você ainda escreve cartinhas ao bom velhinho, Potter.

- Não, Evans, eu não acredito em Papai Noel – esclareceu James – Mas aqueles garotos sentados ali acreditam, só que infelizmente, um dia eles perceberão que o Papai Noel não existe.

- Oh, e você está preocupado com eles, é Potter? – a ruiva indagou com uma falsa emoção.

- Eu não nego, Evans, que me deixa muito chateado ver o desapontamento das crianças ao descobrirem que o Papai Noel não existe – afirmou o maroto.

- E quem disse que não existe Papai Noel? – replicou Lily.

- Você acredita, Evans, em Papai Noel? – desafiou James, pondo mais lenha na fogueira.

- A questão aqui não é a minha crença, Potter – sibilou Lily entre dentes. - Mas confesso que é isso mesmo que faz a magia do Natal; a crença que as pessoas possuem.

- Concordo plenamente com a Srta. Evans.

Todos estavam tão absortos na discussão que ocorria entre James e Lily que nem se aperceberam da presença de Dumbledore, muito próximo à eles. Olharam todos em simultâneo para o diretor e ficaram em silêncio. Dumbledore sorriu perante o constrangimento daqueles alunos.

- Então eu vejo que a imagem do meu semelhante também é assunto entre os alunos mais velhos – disse Dumbledore.

As garotas entreolharam-se sem perceber muito bem o que o diretor quis dizer com aquilo, até que Marlene perguntou:

- Desculpe, professor, mas o que o senhor quer dizer com "meu semelhante"?

- É como diz o vosso professor de poções – comentou Dumbledore – o Horace tem a mania de dizer que o Papai Noel, assim como eu, é um dos velhinhos mais conhecidos e com a barba mais branca que se pode encontrar – e o diretor começou a rir com os olhos a cintilarem.

As meninas, assim como os rapazes, mais uma vez se entreolharam e sorriram. Era evidente que Dumbledore, mesmo com toda a sua excentricidade, era uma pessoa muito admirada entre todos aqueles alunos.

- Mas sabem, o que a Srta. Evans diz faz todo o sentido – continuou Dumbledore – O Natal é aquilo que nós fazemos dele, o sentimento que há em nossos corações e, principalmente, a força com que nós acreditamos nas coisas boas.

"_Realmente, o professor Dumbledore é uma lição de vida", _pensou Lily, sentindo uma profunda calma dentro de si. Já James, sorriu de uma forma enigmática, provavelmente pensando em algo, quando o seu olhar cruzou com o olhar da ruiva. Lily corou e desviou o olhar para baixo, sentindo o seu rosto esquentar e seu coração bater mais acelerado. James, apenas alargou um pouco mais o seu sorriso.

- Posto isto, meus senhores e minhas senhoras, eu peço-vos licença, mas agora eu vejo que realmente eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer até esta data tão especial que é o Natal – e o diretor levantou o dedo indicador para cima em forma de uma observação – Olhem, eu até fiz uma rima – acrescentou Dumbledore e saiu, rumo a mesa dos professores.

- Nossa, eu acho o professor Dumbledore uma pessoa excepcional – comentou Emmeline.

- É verdade – concordou Marlene, colocando seus cabelos negros atrás das orelhas com os dedos – Ele consegue fazer com que até as mais duras realidades sejam encaradas de uma forma mais positiva.

- Ah, então você admite que o Papai Noel não existe, McKinnon? – inquiriu Sirius, sorrindo de uma forma triunfante.

- Não foi isso que eu disse, Black.

- Mas foi o que pareceu – ele opinou

- O que McKinnon quer é arranjar uma forma de consolar os pobres menininhos da dura realidade que é a inexistência do bom velhinho – explicou James, trocista.

- Olha que você pode acabar por se surpreender Black – sentenciou Marlene à Sirius, e depois, se virou para James – E você também Potter.

- Deixa isso de mão, Lene – aconselhou Lily – O Potter é uma pessoa suficientemente egoísta para pensar, o mínimo que seja, em alguém para além dele próprio.

- E de Black, que é completamente igual a ele – acrescentou a morena.

Sirius, ligeiramente ofendido, mas tentando disfarçar a todo o custo, lançou um olhar de frieza as duas garotas e levantou-se da mesa, indo embora para o salão comunal. James, num gesto para si próprio, assentiu com a cabeça. Como se estivesse a absorver uma informação importante, levantou-se devagarinho e quando já estava de pé, olhou para Lily de uma forma desafiadora e disse:

- Continue com a sua tola crença Evans, e veremos quem realmente sairá surpreendido desta história.

Dizendo isto, seguiu o mesmo caminho que Sirius, sendo rapidamente acompanhado por Remus e Peter. Lily, cruzou os braços com impaciência e Marlene, que já se encontrava com os braços cruzados, começou a tamborilar com os dedos neles, com uma certa brutalidade.

- Idiota! – exclamaram as duas, sem perceberem, em uníssono.

- Quem? – perguntou Emmeline, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- O Potter, claro! – disse Lily.

- O Black, quem mais poderia ser?! – Respondeu Marlene, indignada.

Emmeline e Alice começaram a rir.

- O que foi? - mais uma vez Lily e Marlene disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês as duas são tão iguais - respondeu Emmeline, após conter um pouco o riso.

- Iguais? – tornaram a dizer em conjunto, mas desta vez entreolharam-se e repreenderam-se com o olhar.

- Sim, iguais – ripostou Alice – Orgulhosas, teimosas, implicantes…

- Mas o principal … - acrescentou Emmeline.

- Ambas amam um maroto – concluiu Alice, abrindo as mãos diante de si em um gesto, como se estivesse a focar um letreiro bem luminoso e grande de um cinema.

- Eu não amo nenhum maroto – ambas bufaram de raiva – Quer parar de falar sempre o mesmo que eu ?! – e reviraram os olhos.

Marlene cedeu primeiro.

- Tudo bem, eu e a Lily até podemos ser parecidas, mas mete uma vírgula bem grande aqui, porque a única pessoa que gosta de um maroto aqui é ela.

- O que?! – indignou-se Lily. – Eu não gosto do Potter!

- Não negue Lily – disse Marlene – E para começar, eu nem disse que era o Potter.

- Ela têm razão, Lily – observou Emmeline – E você própria já nos admitiu que gostava de James.

Lily fez a mesma expressão que o maroto havia feito antes de ter saído de lá.

- Tudo bem – ela começou – Eu não vou negar que, de fato, eu vos confidenciei essa trágica realidade, por confiar em vocês, mas também, não é preciso jogarem isso na minha cara desta maneira.

A ruiva levantou-se rapidamente e jogou seu guardanapo bruscamente em cima da mesa, e saiu dali, a passos rápidos.

Marlene jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou, cansada.

- Eu não acredito que mesmo depois de ter deixado de negar o que sentia por Potter, a Lily queira continuar fingindo os seus sentimentos – afirmou a morena, voltando a encarar, as amigas.

- É difícil para ela, Lene – disse Emmeline simplesmente.

- Difícil o quê? – quis saber a garota.

- Conviver com o fato de que você ama a pessoa que, supostamente, você não deveria amar. É difícil não é?

- Porque você está me perguntando isso, Line? – Marlene não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

- Porque você está seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que ela, Marlene – foi Alice quem respondeu.

Marlene não gostou nada do que elas disseram.

- Ora, vocês as duas façam-me o favor - ela exclamou, ofendida. – Não comecem essa comigo também – e como nas reações anteriores, ela também se levantou da mesa e seguiu direção para fora do salão principal, deixando as duas amigas sozinhas, sorrindo de forma compreensiva, perante a mais desnecessária cena de teimosia alguma vez presenciada por elas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James e Sirius estavam lado a lado, andando opostamente de uma direção para a outra, dentro do domitório masculino, sendo observados por Remus, que se encontrava sentado em sua cama, olhando para a triste figura que seus melhores amigos estavam fazendo.

- Não, é que ela deve se achar mesmo muito boa – praguejou James, indignado. – Quer dizer, eu sei que ela é muito convicta e que sempre quer ter a razão, mas daí, a pensar que mais ninguém pode estar certo…

- Espera lá, e a McKinnon então? – pronunciou Sirius – Também é outra que tem a mania de que é a dona da verdade.

- Igualzinha a Evans, então – continuou James – sempre se metendo onde não é chamada…

- Querendo com que todos concordem com ela …- acrescentou Sirius

- Tentando me humilhar na frente de todos …

- Procurando mostrar que é superior à nós …

- E é por isso que eu gosto tanto dela – concluiu Remus, ironicamente, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e os cotovelos nas pernas.

James e Sirius pararam de andar e olharam para o amigo.

- O quê, Moony, você gosta de alguém? – perguntou James, após interromper as suas divagações.

- Não, Prongs, eu estou me referindo à você e ao Pads – explicou Remus.

- De mim também? – indagou Sirius, apontando ara o próprio peito – Hey, Moony, a única pessoa que eu sei que está caidinho pela Evans aqui é o pobre do Prongs, não eu.

- No seu caso, eu estava me referindo à Marlene – esclareceu Remus.

- Você pirou, Moony! – constatou Sirius, com os olhos arregalados, demonstrando espanto – Eu não gosto de uma pessoa que me ache totalmente egoísta.

- Você não pode escolher de quem gosta, Sirius – constatou Remus – Ninguém pode.

- Posso sim! – teimou o moreno – Tanto posso como também vou provar para aquela garota que há muitas coisas que eu sou capaz de fazer e que ela nem imagina.

Remus meneou a cabeça e olhou para James, em busca de saber o que o garoto tinha a dizer. Mas James parecia estar muito distante dali. Não fisicamente, mas sim em pensamentos. Talvez não fosse apenas Sirius que quisesse demonstrar algo para alguém.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily olhava-se ao espelho do banheiro, enquanto penteava os seus cabelos que estavam molhados. A ruiva estava com uma expressão muito pensativa e penteava cada mecha do cabelo com muita calma, olhando fixamente para o reflexo dos próprios olhos. De repente, Lily pousa o pente com muita cautela sobre o lavatório, ainda imersa em seus pensamentos.

- O Potter não têm o direito de fazer pouco caso da opinião dos outros - exclamou Lily, e depois, fechou o punho e bateu a mão com força sobre o mármore frio do lavatório. - Mas isso não vai ficar assim. O Potter vai ter que aprender a deixar de ser arrogante, mas vai mesmo.

E lançando um último olhar ao se reflexo do espelho, Lily saíu do banheiro. Quando entrou em seu domitório, descobriu que Marlene lá se encontrava, sentada em sua cama. Porém não havia notado que assim que Marlene vira Lily saindo do benheiro a morena guardara algo rápidamente para debaixo de uma almofada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bem, é isso... Hehehe. Vamos as explicações agora. A idéia sobre essa fic surgiu-me em uma Segunda-feira, ao assitir um jornal no canal Record, e estava a dar uma reportagem sobre os Papais Noeis dos Correios, aquela iniciativa de lerem as cartas que as crianças mandam ao Papai Noel e responderem, se assim fosse possível, realizando os seus pedidos. Eis que eu, e minha mente maluca, imaginamos essa idéia para uma fanfic. Deixei tudo de lado e pus-me a escrever essa fic. Já estava com planos de fazer uma fic de Natal, mas essa veio mesmo a calhar.

A princípio, teria apenas um capítulo, mas as coisas foram tomando um rumo próprio e eu acebei por dividi-la em três capítulos.

E o mais importante: esta fic é o meu singelo e humilde presente de Natal à umas pessoas que eu conheci por obra das fanfics e que eu aprendi a amá-las muito! São pessoas excepcionais e que merecem muito mais do que isso, mas no momento é o que eu posso fazer para demonstrar meu imenso carinho por elas.

Essas pessoas são: _Lety_ (na qualidade de mamys que eu amo muito, e que também estava curiosa em relação a fic), _Gabi_ (a pessoa mais fofa que eu já conheci, que é uma companheirona, e que será minha amiga para todo o sempre), _Gábi_ (minha maninha mais querida e que eu vou sempre estar ligada à ela!), _Dynha_ (mais uma garota incrível que eu conheci e me apaixonei por ela em um tempo relativamente curto), _Pati_ ("tia" mais noova que eu e a que eu gooooosto mais!), _Mari_ (minha "prima", amiga, companheira de fics, parceira fan de HP e McFly!), _Lolly_ (minha "madrinha" querida! xD) e _Ju Montez_ (minha xarazinha favorita que é muito muito muito especial). Ah, e pra _Nat_ também, minha amiga de todo sempre!!

E, Feliz Natal à todos!!!

Ah, e é preciso muitos reviews para que eu atualize, né?! xD Então, comentem MUITO!!!

Beijinhos natalícios,

_July Evans_


	2. Cartas para Papai Noel

**Capítulo 2 - Cartas para Papai Noel**

Faltando apenas cinco dias para o natal, muitos alunos se surpreenderam ao depararem com os vários quadros de avisos que haviam espalhados por todos os salões comunais.

- Meninas, venham aqui ver isso!

Emmeline, que tinha sido a primeira das amigas a descer do dormitório, estava agora diante do quadro de avisos do salão comunal da Grifinória, lendo o conteúdo de um papel vermelho que estava anexado lá. Lily, Marlene e Alice se aproximaram dela.

- O que foi Line? - perguntou Marlene.

- Vocês já deram uma olhada nisso daqui? - perguntou Emmeline apontando para o papel vermelho.

Lily olhou para o papel vermelho.

- "Cartas para Papai Noel"? - ela leu. - O que é isso?

- Continue lendo - insistiu Emmeline.

-_ "Você gostaria de ganhar algum presente especial de Natal? Tem algum desejo muito intenso para a época de final de ano? Envie a sua para Papai Noel. Não importa qual seja o tamanho de seu desejo, o importante é que se acredite nele intensamente..."_ - Lily parou de ler. - Quem será que colocou isso aqui?

- Então, foi o Papai Noel - disse Marlene em Tom de brincadeira.

- Sério Lene, você sabe que de fato o Papai Noel não existe.

- Não foi o que você disse ontem - Marlene relembrou.

- Mas eu só disse aquilo para não ter que concordar com o Potter - Lily esclareceu e Marlene revirou os olhos. - Não me diga que você acredita em Papai Noel, Lene?

- Nada é impossível - Marlene respondeu com convicção. - Você pode se surpreender, Evans - ela acrescentou passando a mão no cabelo tentando imitar James.

Lily fechou a cara, pronta para dizer alguma coisa, mas Alice foi mais rápida.

- Gente, e que tal nós descermos para tomar café, hein?

- É melhor mesmo - Emmeline concordou. - De brigas, já bastam as que você tem com o Potter e o Black.

Lily e Marlene não disseram mais nada e seguiram as duas.

xxx

Naquela manhã, o assuntou que tomou o Salão Principal eram os vários avisos de "Papai Noel" espalhados por toda a escola - menos no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Muitos dos alunos, principalmente os mais novos, estavam muito excitados e acreditavam fielmente que era realmente Papai Noel que havia deixado os avisos, outros, menos crentes, apenas achavam que era apenas obra de alguém que queria brincar com aquelas pessoas que fossem mais inocentes.

Assim que os marotos chegaram ao Salão Principal, Sirius e James não se aproximaram muito das garotas, aliás, ambos pareciam tão dispersos que Lily tinha quase certeza de que eles iriam aprontar alguma. Marlene não comentou nada, porque fora o olhar rápido que ela lançara para Sirius, Marlene também parecia estar bem dispersa de tudo aquilo.

- Gente, hoje os alunos vão ter autorização para irem a Hogsmeade e fazerem as suas compras de Natal - Emmeline comentou com as amigas. - Nós poderíamos ir fazer as nossas compras, o que acham?

- Eu acho uma boa idéia, ainda nem comprei o presente que eu vou dar para o Frank - Alice falou, fazendo Lily e Emmeline rirem. - Que foi? Ele é só um amigo especial, tá?

- Nós não falamos nada - Lily defendeu ainda rindo da amiga. - Mas nós vamos sim, né Lene?

Mas Marlene não respondeu.

- Marlene, você tá me ouvindo? - Lily tornou a falar com ela. - Marlene?!

- Hã, o que foi? - Marlene se sobressaltou.

- Você vai conosco a Hogsmeade fazer as compras de Natal?

- Ah, não meninas, eu não vou, tenho umas coisas pra fazer.

- Mas você não vai fazer as compras de Natal? - Emmeline perguntou, olhando espantada para Marlene.

- Eu já comprei os meus presentes da última vez que estive lá - Marlene respondeu, mas as amigas não sabiam que ela estava mentindo.

xxx

Depois do café-da-manhã, muitos alunos subiram para seus dormitórios para buscar dinheiro e se arrumarem para visitarem a vila de Hogsmeade. Lily, Emmeline e Alice, depois de se arrumarem, desceram para o Salão Principal outra vez e deixaram Marlene sozinha no quarto.

No dormitório masculino do 7º ano, Remus e Peter já estavam prontos.

- Vocês vão demorar muito ainda? - Remus perguntou para Sirius e James.

- Eu não vou - James e Sirius disseram ao mesmo tempo e depois se entreolharam.

- Por que vocês dois não vão? - Remus indagou intrigado.

- Bem, eu tenho que... mandar uma carta urgentemente para minha mãe, me lembrei de uma coisa muito... urgente - James respondeu, se enrolando um pouco na resposta. - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vou, só que eu vou daqui a pouco.

- E você não vai por que, Sirius? - Peter também estava curioso.

- Eu primeiro tenho uma coisa pra fazer - Sirius sorriu malicioso, fazendo Remus revirar os olhos. - Depois eu vejo isso aí dos presentes.

Remus e Peter saíram do dormitório. Sirius e James ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, cada um sentado em sua cama, até Sirius se virar para James e perguntar:

- Você não ia mandar uma carta para a sua mãe, Prongs?

James, que estivera este pouco tempo pensando, olhou para Sirius ainda meio confuso.

- Carta? Ah, é verdade, a carta para a minha mãe! - ele exclamou e se levantou de sua cama. - Eu já vou mandá-la.

James abriu o seu malão, tirou lá de dentro um pergaminho, uma pena, tinta, o Mapa do Maroto e a Capa da Invisibilidade.

- Você vai levar o Mapa do Maroto e a Capa da Invisibilidade para mandar uma carta? - Sirius achou estranho. - Para quê?!

- A Capa e o Mapa? Ah, sei lá, vai que eu acabe precisando deles - James deu um sorriso maroto e saiu do dormitório.

xxx

Durante o passeio a Hogsmeade, Lily, Emmeline e Alice ouviram muitas alunos comentando o assunto "as cartas para Papai Noel". Muitos, geralmente os mais novos, comentavam sobre o que iriam pedir em suas cartas.

- Eu não acredito que tenha alguém que esteja mesmo iludindo essas crianças - Lily comentou revoltada, enquanto elas voltavam para escola carregando as sacolas com os seus presentes.

- Ah Lily, quem te garante que isso não seja verdade? - Alice indagou, fazendo Lily olhar indignada para ela.

- Alice, por favor, Papai Noel não existe! E além do mais, Papai Noel é crença trouxa!

Emmeline e Alice apenas reviraram os olhos e seguiram para a entravam junto com outros alunos para a escola e outros seguiam para o corujal para enviarem suas cartas.

xxx

Dois dias antes da véspera de Natal, aconteceu algo que Lily não esperava. Alguns alunos que estavam mandando cartas para o Papai Noel, chegaram muito contentes ao Salão naquela manhã.

- Vocês não acreditar no que aconteceu! - um aluno do 1º ano exclamou para os outros amigos.

- O que aconteceu? - outro amigo perguntou.

- Papai Noel respondeu a minha carta!

Lily, que estava tomando o café com as suas amigas ali perto, se engasgou com o suco ao ouvir aquilo e olhou para aqueles garotos e suas amigas também.

- Sério? - perguntou uma garotinha ruiva para o amigo. - Eu também recebi resposta, e o Papai Noel disse que o meu pedido de Natal vai se realizar se eu acreditar bastante nele.

Alice e Emmeline ficaram surpresas, Lily estava incrédula e Marlene parecia não ligar muito para aquilo.  
Já em outro lugar da mesa, Remus também havia ficado surpreso com a revelação dos meninos, mas o que o deixava ainda mais surpreso era a naturalidade com que James e Sirius reagiram diante daquela novidade.

- Vocês não vão dizer nada em relação ao que aqueles meninos estão falando? –Remus perguntou para os dois.

- Não nos interessamos por assuntos de crianças – Sirius respondeu com desdém.

- Não? Mas da última vez vocês até discutiram com as meninas por causa de um "assunto de crianças"! – Remus estava muito desconfiado.

- Por isso mesmo – James de pronunciou. – Nós queremos evitar brigas.

Remus não engoliu muito essa desculpa. Sirius e James estavam muito estranhos nos últimos dias. James se levantou e dirigiu-se para fora do salão sem dizer nada aos amigos, e quando passou perto de onde as garotas estavam sentadas, o maroto lançou um olhar demorado para Lily, que percebeu, mas preferiu fingir que não tinha visto. Pouco tempo depois Sirius também se levantou, indo embora e Marlene também saiu do salão praticamente junto com ele.

- Meninas, a Marlene anda escondendo alguma coisa de nós – Lily disse para Alice e Emmeline assim que Marlene deixara o salão. – Ela está muito ausente nos últimos dias, sempre distante ocupada com alguma coisa...

- Realmente, as coisas estão muito estranhas por aqui – Emmeline concordou com Lily. – Remus me disse que James e Sirius também estão muito distantes esses dias e que parece que escondem alguma coisa.

- E por falar em distante, vocês reparam que o professor Dumbledore não tem comparecido ao café-da-manhã há alguns dias? – Alice perguntou, fazendo com que Lily e Emmeline olhassem para a mesa dos professores a procura do lugar do diretor, que realmente estava vazio.

- Ai gente, isso ta muito estranho – Lily disse.

- Vocês não acham que o que eles andam escondendo da gente tem alguma coisa a ver com essas tais cartas para Papai Noel? – Emmeline perguntou.

- Talvez sim – Alice opinou se aproximando mais das meninas para que só elas escutassem. – Tipo, eles ficaram muito estranhos desde aquela conversa toda sobre o Papai Noel, lembram, eles ficaram muito nervosos naquela discussão.

- Ta Alice, mas eu também fiquei muito nervosa naquela conversa e nem por isso ando a enviar cartas para as crianças como se fosse o Papai Noel – Lily disse como se fosse óbvio que não pudesse ser um dos três a fazer isso.

- Então quem você acha que é? – Emmeline arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perguntar.

- Ué, ta cara que é o professor Dumbledore – Lily afirmou com muita convicção.

- O quê?! – Emmeline e Alice exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Meninas, pensem comigo. O professor Dumbledore anda muito ausente ultimamente, né? E outra, lembram naquele dia que estávamos discutindo sobre o Papai Noel? Naquele dia o professor naquele dia afirmou ter muitas coisas para fazer...

- Claro Lily, ele é o diretor da escola! – Emmeline exclamou achando que Lily estava doida.

-... _até esta data tão especial que é o Natal._ - Lily completou fazendo Emmeline revirar os olhos. – Gente, eu tenho certeza que é o professor Dumbledore! E sabem, isso é uma coisa muito boa, porque ele sendo diretor da escola, mostra que ele está apenas querendo o bem estar dos seus alunos!

Emmeline e Alice apenas se entreolharam se dizer nada. Lily até poderia estar certa, mas será que era o professor mesmo.

xxx

Lily estava passeando pelo jardim, quando viu um garotinho primeiranista se aproximar dela.

- Oi. – O garotinho cumprimentou. – Hum, será que você pode em ajudar a enviar esta carta aqui?

Lily olhou para a carta na mão do garoto.

- Claro que sim – ela disse e eles seguiram para a torre do corujal.

Chegando lá, Lily escolheu uma coruja castanha e amarrou a carta no pé do animal.

- Para qual endereço você quer mandar? – Lily perguntou para o garoto.

- Para o Papai Noel. – Ele respondeu.

- Para o Papai Noel? – Lily não estava acreditando no quanto as pessoas estavam levando a sério essa história do Papai Noel? – Você tem certeza? É que eu não sei o endereço do Papai Noel...

- Sim, eu tenho certeza! – o garoto exclamou animado. – Tudo o que os meus amigos pediram se realizou, e eles disseram que basta que enviamos a carta para Papai Noel que a carta chega.

- Bem, então ta bom – Lily disse sem na verdade acreditar muito. – Leve essa carta para o Papai Noel. – ela acrescentou para a coruja, que desempoleirou-se da mão da garota e saiu do corujal.

- Muito obrigada moça! – O garoto agradeceu Lily e saiu do corujal.

Lily foi atrás do garoto, mas uma coisa chamou sua atenção; a coruja que ela acabara de mandar, seguiu diretamente para o 7º andar do castelo e entrou por uma janela.

- O 7º andar – Lily exclamou em voz baixa para si mesma. – Bem onde fica o gabinete do professor Dumbledore. Eu sabia que ele estava por trás disso.

Lily saiu apressadamente do corujal e foi a procura de Alice. Foi encontrá-la no dormitório.

- Alice, eu preciso que você me faça um favor – Lily entrou no quarto muito afobada assustando Alice.

- Calma Lily, o que houve? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Mande uma carta para Papai Noel – Lily disse simplesmente.

- Lily, você ficou doida? – Alice agora estava realmente preocupada com Lily. – Nós nem sabemos se esse Papai Noel existe e...

- Alice, se tudo der certo, eu descuro hoje mesmo quem é esse Papai Noel misterioso.

- O que, você ficou sabendo de alguma coisa? É o James? O Sirius? A Lene? – Alice bombardeou Lily de perguntas.

- Calma Alice, faça primeiro o que eu pedi e depois iremos saber – Lily falou, mas a suspeita maior dela era o professor Dumbledore. Não achava que James e Sirius fossem capaz de praticar algo que seja pensando em outras pessoas que não fossem os próprios e que Marlene, bem, pensava qie simplesmente não poderia ser Marlene porque era mesmo o diretor que estava realizando os pedidos das crianças.

- Ta bom Lily, mas o que eu peço?

- Sei lá, inventa alguma coisa qualquer – Lily entregou um pergaminho e uma pena para Alice. – Pede uma boneca que fala.

Alice revirou os olhos e começou a escrever a carta. Cinco minutos depois ela já tinha escrito.

- Bem, agora vai lá no corujal enviar – Lily mandou e começou a empurrar Alice para fora quarto.

- Mas Lily, você tem uma coruja, _eu_ tenho uma coruja, não é preciso ir até ao corujal.

- É sim, Alice, depois eu te explico porque, mas vamos logo!

Assim, as duas saíram do quarto juntas, mas quando saíram do Salão Comunal, Alice seguiu para o corujal e Lily ficou no corredor do 7º andar mesmo, bem perto das janelas.  
Dez minutos depois, o que Lily previa aconteceu: a coruja em que Alice enviara a carta estava adentrando por uma das janelas do corredor e Lily começou a segui-la.

"Isso coruja, me leve até a fábrica de brinquedos do 'Papai Noel'...".

Mas a coruja não se dirigiu para o gabinete do professor Dumbledore. Alías, elas estava se afastando daquela direção e se aproximando do quadro de Barnabás, o louco, e de repente uma porta se materializou na parede que ficava diante do quadro.

- A sala precisa? – Lily conhecia aquela sala, mas pensava que fosse uma das únicas e que isso se devia ao fato de ela ser monitora há muito tempo.

Aproveitou quando a porta se abriu para que a coruja entrasse e entrou também. Finalmente ia descobrir quem era _Papai Noel_.

- Você? – Lily exclamou ao ver quem estava dentro da sala.

xxx

N/A: Bem pessoas, eu voltei. Eu sei, essa fic ficou mais de ano abandonada, mas é que como eu não recebi muitos comentários, logo eu pensei que a fic deveria estar ruim. Mas algo dentro de mim me disse para não desistir, já que é uma das minhas idéias que eu mais gosto.

Ah, e esse capítulo é totalmente deidcado à Cla.V!!!! Porque ela me eu muita força para continuar! E obrigada também à Thaty e sassah potter pelas reviews!  
Bom, eu amei o primeiro capítulo, mas não gostei muito desse. rsrsrs Vai se explicar porque, né?  
Agora só falta um capítulo e a fic está pronta. Quem será o Papai Noel, hein? Vamos fazer um bolão? Hahahahaha!

E por hoje é isso pessoas... ah, não, espera, eu queria pedir para vocês comentassem, nem que fosse um simples **xD** (sério, pode ser só um **xD**), porque assim eu fico sabendo se vocês estão gostando ou não. Eu sei que dá preguiça comentar, mas façam uma alma feliz, pleaseeeeeee!!! ;D

Vou tentar não demorar muito com o capítulo 3. Quem sabe até a Páscoa ele já não está pronto?! Aí eu posso mudar o nome da fic para "Quem não acredita em Coelhinho da Páscoa?"! Huihsushauhsduhauahaha

Beijinhos!!!!

_July Evans_


End file.
